objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
A Space Odyssey
A Space Odyssey is the twelfth episode of Object Mayhem. It aired on January 1, 2014 on UltraToons' YouTube channel. Plot Prologue The episode begins with Mailbox greeting Button and giving him a remote. Mailbox makes a joke saying that he thought that the red button was Button's relative. When Button clicks the red button on the remote a pie is flung onto his face. Button then sarcastically laughs at this joke. Button then releases a robotic version of Mailbox which exclaims "Hey everyone, this is Mailbox, the biggest idiot on the show!" which Mailbox does not find humorous leading him to picking up the Mailbox Robot and flinging it at Button. Meanwhile Jigsaw seeks out to find the reason for her hatred by everyone. When she is walking she hears a echoic voice from above who states that she was hated due to the fact she smelled like brussel sprouts. The voice then gives Jigsaw a perfume titled 'The best smelling thing in the world (in a perfume bottle)'. After the intro Jigsaw runs up to Cupcake , Tune and Dice . Cupcake firstly acknowledges Jigsaw stating that she smelled different, almost like rainbows. Dice then suddenly dashing in and asks Jigsaw to 'hang out' with them, stating that she was 'pretty cool' now. Cupcake asks what they could do, Ice Cream runs into the scene and suggests they play with Bouncy Ball , but hesitates after remembering he was eliminated. Tune then walks into the scene with a green bouncy ball then slips on an ice cream on the floor left by Toast. He immensely crashes into the floor, leading to his headphones being damaged. Jigsaw walks up to Tune, asking him if he's okay and Tune then replies with a sore throat type of voice without auto-tune saying that he was okay but hit his head a little. Tune then realizes that his voice is changed and states that he sounded horrible. He then glances over to his headphones and in grief and begins to cry. Cupcake then walks in and informs Tune that the reason for his loss of auto-tune is because his headphones were no longer active, making him sound like "an elephant". Tune then asks Cupcake to go to the recommended character Headphones to obtain a new pair since he gave Tune the original. Cupcake agrees to do this. At Elimination After the elimination theme, Calculator welcomes everyone to space. Mirror then subsequently walks into the scene and asks what they were doing in space, in which Calculator replies that they would be voting out one of the remaining contestants. Dice then begins to ask questions about events in the past: (i) why Mirror was no longer broken, (ii) why Donut had purple eyes and had a spell book, (iii) where Gun was, (iv) why was Phone dead, (v) if Lego had grown by two inches. Cupcake then replies saying that she was unsure in a confused manner and Lego replies with the french term "Deja vu". Cupcake then questions what this means and Lego explains. Calculator then announces that the eliminated constants would vote in the order that they were eliminated meaning that Mirror could have the first vote and Bouncy Ball the last. Mirror votes for Button because he thinks he's pessimistic. Ice Cream then dashes over to Bouncy Ball and embraces him stating that she had missed him. Bouncy Ball then continues stating that he wasn't a toy. Donut votes for Dice (for no apparent reason), and Gun also voted for Dice because she distracted him from stacking blocks in the first challenge. Then Calculator said it was Camera 's turn to vote. Camera voted for Jigsaw because she never really liked her that much, and Lego also voted for Jigsaw for failing to make friends. When Calculator realizes Phone's dead, he becomes worried, and he says the law requires him to resurrect Phone, which he does with a spare battery. Phone votes for Button because in Episode 7, he eliminated Phone at the last vote. Sharpener is about to vote for Jigsaw, but then smells the goodness of Jigsaw and changes his vote to Tune, since he was mean to him in Episode 8. Burrito votes for Button since they hate each other, only to be compared to Gun. Notebook votes for Toast because she's weird; she says she's not weird but she was "wierdre". Bouncy Ball votes for Jigsaw because he is convinced that she tricked him into yelling and getting voted out by the viewers. Calculator announces that everyone was safe except Button and Jigsaw: *Cupcake, Ice Cream and Mailbox have no votes *Toast and Tune have 1 each *Dice has 2 *Button and Jigsaw have 3 each He settles this with a tiebreaker challenge which Jigsaw loses, saddening Dice because she thought that Jigsaw smelt really good. Calculator said "It's time to return to earth!" Toast says chickens can't fly, but she can fly like in Calculator's dream. Calculator asks how she knows his dream and what chickens have to do with anything. Cupcake asks if they can go back to earth because she doesn't want to be alien-abducted. Challenge Back on earth, Calculator is about to announce the challenge but is constantly interrupted by Cupcake. When Calculator finally gets the chance, he states that the challenge was a laser shooting contest, he also announces that there would be no more teams. After Calculator is done explaining the challenge, Dice is worried about hurting anybody. When the challenge begins, Toast begins to shoot at the sky while blowing up two clouds. Ice Cream then refers to Toast as an idiot due to the fact that she was shooting clouds and not an opponent. After this, Toast then shoots Ice Cream. Mailbox finds this humorous and states that it was funny. Cupcake is then seen walking towards Dice with a happy facial expression leading to Dice greeting her. Cupcake asks Dice to pair up with her so that they'd have a better advantage. Dice agrees stating that it was a "great idea".and asks who Cupcake was going to shoot. While Cupcake is talking, Mailbox quickly shoots Cupcake, sending her off the challenge. Dice is upset by this and makes an exception to shoot Mailbox as vengeance. Dice then begins shooting, however misses Mailbox due to him lowering himself, hitting Button instead. Calculator then announces that there was only Toast, Mailbox and Dice left in the challenge. Dice is frustrated because she keeps missing Mailbox and asks him to give up. Subsequently, Toast shoots Dice whilst eliminating her from the challenge. Toast then idiotically asks where Dice went and Mailbox replies that "To the same place you're going" then begins laughing hysterically. Toast then shoots Mailbox while he is in the process of laughing. Because of this, Toast wins the challenge and therefore got to choose three people to put up for elimination. Calculator then presses a button which revives the missing contestants. Toast is unsure on who to choose and starts off by selecting Mailbox by referring to him as "Lunchbox guy". Mailbox then exclaims that he was a mailbox, leading to Toast choosing Button, Ice Cream and Dice to be up for elimination due to Y.O.L.O. Ice Cream then tries to convince Toast not to do this by reminding her of their friendship, however Toast does not care about Ice Cream and yells at her that nobody cared. Calculator then asks the viewers to vote out one contestant to be eliminated from the game. Toast then dives in and asks Calculator why he constantly said "tree" instead of three all the time. From this Calculator tells the story why. Calculator's Story" When Calculator was a boy he planted three special trees in a forest and watered them each day because he simply loved them. One day there was a forest fire which burned down all off this three special trees. He was so heartbroken so decided that to commemorate their death anytime he would say three, he would replace it with tree. Ending Cupcake and Dice are seen in the ending scene walking over to HeadPhones while Cupcake exclaims that Tune had a serious problem. HeadPhones is curious and therefore asks what happened, leading Dice to explaining what had happened to Tune's headphones. Cupcake asks HeadPhones if he could fix it and he agrees then suddenly disappears into dust, then re-appears moments later with the new headphones and a skeleton on it too. HeadPhones then exclaims that it was his revenge for Tune and begins laughing loudly. Cupcake asks why he was laughing, but he just throws the headphones at her and disappears again. Deaths #Tune dies from being lost his auto-tune voice. #Ice Cream, Dice and Mailbox being killed by Toast's laser. #Cupcake being killed by Mailbox's laser. #Button being killed by Dice's laser. Trivia/Goofs *Tune was not seen getting hit by a laser during the challenge. *There's something interesting about the voting in OM - when the same team is up for elimination in two episodes, the order that the contestants get votes is often the same. #In Episode 2, Dice < Camera < Ice Cream < Mirror (number of votes for each contestant). #In Episode 4, Dice < Camera < Ice Cream < Gun. #In Episode 5, Dice < Camera < Ice Cream which is when the bowling ball knocked the wrong person. #In Episode 9, Tune < Dice < Cupcake < Bouncy Ball < Notebook < Sharpener, #And in Episode 11, Tune < Dice < Cupcake < Bouncy Ball < Notebook. Is that why Bouncy Ball got voted out in Episode 11? when the voice talked to jigsaw that she smells like brusel spourts and are worst then oatmeal rasin might be from inanimate insanity 2 episode 2 cause both mentioning that oatmeal rasin is gross Weird Faces 1Face.png 2Face.png 3Face.png 4Face.png 5Face.png 6Face.png 7Face.png 8Face.png 9Face.png 10Face.png 11Face.png 12Face.png 14Face.png 15-20Faces.png 21Face.png 23Face.png 24Face.png 26Face.png 27Face.png 28Face.png 29Face.png 30Face.png 31Face.png 32Face.png 34Face.png 35Face.png 12.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article stubs Category:General wiki templates